


SOLO POR HALLOWEN

by Aliena232



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliena232/pseuds/Aliena232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…cuando se trata de amor verdadero todo se puede conseguir, aunque cueste tiempo, aunque parezca que todo está perdido, aunque se esté seguro que es un amor imposible, ese amor siempre vencerá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOLO POR HALLOWEN

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer
> 
> OS presentado a otro concurso de Hallowen organizado por Autoras y Lectoras Deluxe y en donde obtuve el segundo puesto.

__

_**** _

__

_**ALIENA CULLEN** _

_**Summary: …cuando se trata de amor verdadero todo se puede conseguir, aunque cueste tiempo, aunque parezca que todo está perdido, aunque se esté seguro que es un amor imposible, ese amor siempre vencerá.** _

_**Solo por Hallowen** _

_**Por Aliena Cullen** _

_**Narrador en tercera persona.** _

_Y según cuenta la leyenda, el vampiro culpable de todos sus males no podía morir como aquella humana que lo hechizó. Era un ser inmortal y la única posibilidad de matarle no estaba al alcance de su sabiduría, solo los magos tenían ese poder y era obvio que no lo iban a compartir con ellos. Así que se limitaron a desterrarlo, a repudiarlo, a no considerarlo un miembro de su comunidad. Rechazado por su propia raza y condenado a vagar en las tinieblas sin rumbo fijo, cada cien años por Hallowen, el vampiro traidor, tenía permiso de su Rey para regresar a aquel bosque, que un día fue su refugio, en busca de su amada. Pero hasta ahora no había logrado encontrarla, no del todo al menos._

Con estas palabras Bella se quedó dormida con el libro entre sus brazos y la canción de Sally de Evanescence, que hablaba sobre amores imposibles, sonando en su ipod. Una canción muy acorde con la historia, pensó antes de caer en la inconsciencia del sueño.

Soñó con aquel vampiro de cabello cobrizo y ojos dorados que la miraba desde las profundidades de su subconsciente. Aquel que fue condenado a vagar durante toda la eternidad por los demás vampiros. Ese fue su castigo por haberse enamorado de una humana que murió por culpa de ese amor maldito e imposible.

_Pero igual cuenta la historia que, pasado un tiempo, el alma renace en el cuerpo de otro ser. Cada cien años, el vampiro proscrito regresaba al bosque por Hallowen, única fecha en que le estaba permitido, con la esperanza de que esa leyenda fuera cierta y poder así reencontrarse con su amada. Pero había un pequeño problema, y es que la humana en la que se reencarnaría aquella otra que había amado a su vampiro hasta la muerte, no recordaría nada de todo aquello. Solo el vampiro tendría el poder de hacerla recordar y solo cuando ella recordara absolutamente todo, podrían volver a estar juntos. Pero durante casi dos siglos no había podido conseguirlo, así que, después de amarse como locos, ella volvía a su vida y él a las sombras donde estaba condenado a esperar por ella otros cien años más._

A la mañana siguiente Bella se despertó con una sensación de vacío, como si hubiese perdido algo sin saber exactamente qué, se sentía incompleta, extraña… estuvo durante toda la mañana sumida en sus pensamientos y totalmente distraída. Ese libro que el profesor de literatura les había hecho leer por Hallowen le había dejado una profunda huella en su alma, ¿cómo era posible que un amor sobreviviera de esa forma en el tiempo y la distancia?, ella no lo creía posible, pero el libro sostenía que cuando se trata de amor verdadero todo se puede conseguir, aunque cueste tiempo, aunque parezca que todo está perdido, aunque se esté seguro que es un amor imposible, ese amor siempre vencerá.

—¿De qué te vas a disfrazar esta noche?

—Tenía pensando ir de novia sangrienta pero…creo que he cambiado de opinión, ahora voy a ser una vampiresa –respondió sin pensar ella misma en lo que decía —¿y tú?

—Ummm no creo que ese disfraz sea bien visto en la comunidad si quieres que te dé mi opinión, puede que tengas problemas con ello, es mejor que pienses en otra cosa, yo pensaba ser el novio de esa mujer sangrienta pero ya que insistes….podría ser un hermoso hombre lobo o el zombie mas guapo de todo el cementerio, si te empeñas, hasta puedo ser un vampiro por ti aunque sigo diciendo que no nos lo van a permitir –Bella se quedó mirando a su novio con un ceja levantada, clavando sus ojos marrones en él y con una expresión de asombro en su cara. A menudo se preguntaba cómo es que podría llegar a gustarle un hombre con un ego tan subido, tan egoísta, tan…urgggggg. Lo cierto es que ya estaba cansada de sus tonterías pero no se había dado cuenta hasta hoy, diablos ¿qué demonios pasaba hoy que todo le sentaba mal?, miró de nuevo a aquel chico que ahora se le antojaba un extraño y moviendo la cabeza negativamente se dio cuenta de que no le amaba, en realidad nunca le amó, solo le había atraído lo de siempre un buen cuerpo y un sexo increíble.

Lo cierto es que la lectura de aquel libro le había abierto los ojos de muchas maneras, el amor verdadero está ahí fuera, esperando por ti, luchando por reunirse contigo y era una idiotez dar vueltas y vueltas sin sentido por la rueda de la vida ya que de una forma o de otra siempre tenías que llegar a encontrar a ese alma gemela, a tu otra mitad, tu complemento y si no lo hacías en esta vida, lo harías en la siguiente y sino en la otra…hasta que llegaran a unirse. Así que, si lo que decía ese libro era verdad, su amor verdadero, su alma gemela, estaba ahí fuera esperando por ella y ella aquí perdiendo el tiempo con niñatos aburridos con el ego por las nubes y en clases estúpidas que enseñaban unas cosas que ella ya sabía hacer desde muy pequeña.

—No te molestes –le respondió con suavidad pero con firmeza, tampoco era cuestión de hacerle daño –todavía no sé si voy a ir.

—Pero nena tienes que ir ¿qué va a ser de mi si tu no vas?— en ese momento el timbre que anunciaba el final de la jornada escolar sonó salvando a Bella de contestar algo de lo cual luego podría arrepentirse. Tomando sus libros, salió a toda prisa del salón de clases. Ni siquiera oyó a Jacob que la llamaba, ni siquiera escuchó las voces preocupadas de sus amigas o la voz del profesor que la instaba a dejar el trabajo que había elaborado y sin el cual no podía evaluarla. Corrió y corrió refugiándose, como tantas otras veces había hecho, en aquel bosque cercano al instituto que la llamaba como una sirena llama al marinero.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y de la distancia, cuando se quiso dar cuenta la noche había caído sobre aquel montón de árboles y hierba cubriendo todo con su manto oscuro. Se abrazó a sí misma con miedo y arrepentida de haber huido de esa forma, ahora el bosque, en otros tiempos su amigo, se tornaba amenazador al tiempo que la noche del treinta y uno de octubre daba comienzo. A lo lejos se escuchaban las campanas del Ayuntamiento que anunciaban el principio de una fiesta en la que, como era ya costumbre, un montón de vampiros, hadas malvadas, brujas, magos, zombies y todo tipo de criaturas sacadas del mejor de los libros de terror inundaban la noche. Las puertas de las casas eran aporreadas y todas aquellas criaturas terroríficas se llenaban los bolsillos de infinidad de golosinas. Sin embargo ella, ahí estaba, en medio del bosque, sola en la oscuridad, con frio, miedo, pérdida, totalmente aterrada y sin saber a dónde ir. Por instinto dirigió sus pasos hacia el sonido de aquellas campanas.

Subido en lo más alto de un frondoso árbol, Edward, el vampiro traidor, que hacía ya tantos siglos había sido expulsado de entre los suyos, contemplaba maravillado a aquella hermosa mujer, su mujer, su humana, aquella a quien tanto había buscado y a la que por fin hallaba. Estaba totalmente seguro de que era ella. Tanto tiempo buscando, tantos años solo en pos de ese amor. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo hacer que recordara y después intentaría convencerla de que su destino era quedarse con él para siempre aunque solo hubiese una manera de lograr aquello. No estaba dispuesto a dejarla escapar de nuevo. Los de su propia raza lo condenaron pero él tenía un as en la manga.

Una sensación que no sabría muy buen como definir inundó los sentidos de Bella, de repente ya no tuvo miedo, una sensación de quietud, de paz, de seguridad la llenó. Ya no se sentía sola, ya no se sentía perdida, sabía exactamente hacia donde tenía que ir. Solo…tenía que seguir la voz que la llamaba.

Llegó a una especia de prado que, iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna se veía fantasmagórico y especial. Se volvió hacia la espesura cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de ella y de repente aquel vampiro del libro se materializó delante de ella. Era tal y como lo había imaginado, un desordenado cabello cobrizo un poco más largo de lo habitual, una hermosa y blanquecina cara, ojos dorados tan profundos e inmensos como el mismo bosque, hermoso hasta lo imposible, elegantemente esbelto y una mirada felina que era capaz de derretir a cualquiera que tuviera el valor de sostenérsela.

—Eres tu amada mía, por fin te he encontrado. No tengas miedo, nunca debes tener miedo de mí.

—¿Disculpa?

—Te llamas Bella ¿no es así? —le preguntó mirándola a esos ojos marrón chocolate.

—Pues…esto…sí –respondió la muchacha sin apartar su mirada de él.

—Tus ojos son tan bellos… tu castaño cabello es precioso, más bonito de lo que yo recordaba, eres aun mucho más guapa, mas delicada y hermosa, mi memoria no te hacia justicia —le dijo la bella aparición a una Bella cada vez más confusa por sus palabras que la envolvían como si de una pócima de amor se tratase. Estaba a la vez perpleja y excitada, mientras veía como aquel ser sobrenatural se acercaba, con pasos elegantes, poco a poco a ella. El vampiro, rodeó su cuerpo para ponerse a su espalda y muy cerca del oído empezó a susurrarle palabras que hacían que la muchacha fuese cayendo poco a poco en la inconsciencia. Sus labios dulces y tiernos empezaron a deslizarse desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su cuello en un movimiento ascendente y descendente que la tenia ya al borde del orgasmo y no había hecho más que empezar.

—Eres tan hermosa amada mía —le decía mientras la besaba sin descanso, ahora el lóbulo de la oreja, ahora el cuello, ahora la clavícula. Sus manos descendieron por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus senos los cuales apretó con suavidad por encima de la ropa que llevaba, sus pezones respondieron al instante como nunca lo habían hecho, volviéndose duros como piedras mientras una extraña sensación, nunca experimentada hasta ahora, descendía hasta el centro mismo de su feminidad. Inconscientemente se echó hacia atrás para juntar mas su cuerpo con el de aquel mágico ser que con aquellas palabras tan hermosas y esas caricias tan suaves las estaban llevando a las puertas mismas del cielo.

—¿Quién…eres tú?, ¿por qué estas causando este efecto en mí? –le dijo confundida, extasiada y no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

—Eso tienes que descubrirlo por ti misma, mi amor. He estado esperándote por tanto tiempo, vagando en las sombras, oculto en ellas. Solo tenía permitido regresar al mundo de los humanos en una noche como esta, la noche de los muertos, porque eso soy yo ni más ni menos un muerto, muerto de amor por ti, de sed por ti, de hambre por ti, de desesperación por ti, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo? –le dijo cogiéndola en brazos estilo novia y empezando a correr con ella con gran agilidad y rapidez a través de todo el bosque hasta llegar a un especie de cabaña.

Un montón de calabazas con velas dentro estaban regadas por todo el piso de la cabaña situada en lo más recóndito del bosque, dando al ambiente ese aire fantasmagórico e irreal propio de los sucesos que estaba viviendo. El vampiro la llevó directamente a una especie de dormitorio, si es que se le podía llamar así a un montón de hojas y helechos cubriendo una especie de colchón situado en el centro de la estancia. La depósito en ese lecho improvisado con dulzura y se posicionó encima de ella. Bella, todavía en shock por lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía más que dejarse llevar. De todos modos tampoco quería parar todo aquello, su cuerpo, que nunca había sentido tanto deseo, gritaba por él, sus labios ansiaban los suyos y su centro palpitaba del placer prometido. Con mucha galantería y delicadeza, como si de un frágil cristal se tratase, el vampiro empezó a besarla en los labios, la cara, las mejillas, el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja mientras que con una de sus manos recorría de arriba abajo toda la longitud de su cuerpo hasta detenerse en la cremallera de la falda que desabrochó con cuidado y con la misma delicadeza se la fue quitando hasta dejarla expuesta para él, solo vestida de cintura para abajo con un minúsculo tanga. Su experta mano tomó entonces el bajo de la camiseta que llevaba y la alzó hasta descubrir el precioso sujetador de encaje a juego con la braguita que se había puesto ese día. Su boca ansiosa atacó uno de sus pezones por encima del mencionado sujetador mientras que con la mano derecha acariciaba con precisión el otro pezón al tiempo que la izquierda viajaba de nuevo hasta su clítoris. La levantó un poco de la cama, para poder acceder a su espalda y desabrochó el cierre del sujetador y se lo quitó dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Los lamió, mordió y degustó tomándose su tiempo y provocando en Bella unos gemidos de placer tan altos que el eco del bosque se los devolvía aumentados en varios decibelios. La boca del vampiro seguía con su misión de darle placer mientras bajaba hasta el centro mismo de su femineidad y allí, una vez arrancadas de un mordisco las braguitas, se dedicó a lamer, succionar y chupar su clítoris mientras que con dos de sus dedos se hacía dueño y señor de su interior. El cuerpo de Bella se retorcía de placer ante los avances de aquel ser hermoso que la estaba llevando por caminos nunca explorados por ella. Sus manos acariciaban su cobrizo y desordenado pelo al tiempo que empujaban su cabeza contra su cuerpo para conseguir más fricción. Una sensación poderosa y abrumadora se apoderaba de ella. No es que fuera virgen, eso no, pero nunca había sentido tanto placer, tantas mariposas juntas arremolinándose en su estómago, esa sensación de vértigo que precede al orgasmo. Ese fuego interior que te llena todo el cuerpo, esos fuegos artificiales. Todo eso es lo que Bella sintió mientras aquel maravilloso vampiro la penetraba lenta y dulcemente, tan solo empleando sus dedos y su boca, llevándola poco a poco con decisión y gran maestría al primer orgasmo de la noche, el primero de muchos.

Cuando hubo recuperado la respiración, sintió como aquella boca perniciosa y lujuriosa subía de nuevo a través de ella poco a poco, con deliberada lentitud, lamiendo y besando cada centímetro de piel que se encontraba a su paso. Se detuvo un rato en el estómago donde metió la lengua por su ombligo. Con su mano derecha levantó un poco sus nalgas y la puso un poco de lado para llegar al otro orificio que su cuerpo tenia, el del ano, introdujo poco a poco los dedos dentro de esa cavidad mientras que con la mano izquierda masajeaba de nuevo su clítoris sin compasión, mientras su boca la besaba sin descanso. Cuando sintió que su orgasmo se acercaba, esta vez no la dejó explotar. Una mano dejó su clítoris y la otra su ano provocándola una sensación de vacío. La puso otra vez con la cabeza apoyada en la improvisada almohada y su cuerpo desnudo escaló de nuevo a través de ella hasta llegar a su boca donde atacó sus labios en un beso profundo, lento, cargado de amor y ternura, de promesas y…de un futuro.

Bella había perdido la noción del tiempo de tal modo que no sabía en qué momento su amante se había quitado toda la ropa pero no se paró demasiado a considerar ese hecho pues aprovechó el tiempo en acariciar su torso desnudo, su espalda y sus nalgas mientras el beso se profundizaba. De repente sintió como le abría las piernas y se posicionaba en su entrada llenándola lentamente con su miembro mientras una sensación de plenitud se apoderaba de ella. Sus cuerpos se amoldaron el uno al otro como si estuviesen hechos solo para eso, como si la naturaleza siempre indómita y caprichosa los hubiera creado para encajar, como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas. Jamás se había sentido tan plena, tan completa.

Al principio los movimientos fueron lentos, rítmicos, dándole tiempo a que se acoplara a él. Palabras tan hermosas como la naturaleza que había creado a aquel ser irreal, salían de la boca del vampiro mientras los movimientos aumentaban al mismo ritmo que su necesidad de saciarse uno del otro. Los cuerpos se separaban para luego juntarse en un baile tan antiguo como el mundo, como el bosque que los rodeaba. Un volcán en erupción estallo de repente dentro de Bella que se dejo llevar y llevar en un orgasmo potente, tan potente que sus sentidos estaban embotados y su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes por lo que solo se limito a quedarse allí, quieta, recuperándose de una experiencia única.

—Solo puedo llegar a ti una vez cada cien años y cuando lo hago tu apariencia física ha cambiado pero mi alma te reconoce, mi cuerpo sabe que eres tú y mi mente te llama y te suplica que vengas.

—Eso…eso quiere decir que nosotros ya no…nunca más…–le dijo Bella sabiendo ya que le iba a responder pues ese era su vampiro, el vampiro de la historia. El amor verdadero que buscaba y que acababa de llamar a su puerta invadiendo su cuerpo, su mente y su alma sin pedir permiso, tomando todo lo que deseaba, anhelaba y necesitaba, enseñándola, como nunca nadie lo había hecho, que el cuerpo está para complacer y ser complacido, para sentir alegría y felicidad, para fundirse en un acto tan viejo como el mundo.

—No en esta vida, no en este universo. Solo tenemos esta noche mi amor, toda la noche para ser uno solo, para unir nuestras mentes y almas y después…he de volver a las sombras a las que fui condenado. Y tú tendrás que seguir tu camino hasta que te vuelvas a reencarnar de nuevo para mí.

—¿Por qué fuiste condenado exactamente?, quiero decir…algo más tiene que haber detrás de esa historia que cuentan —una hermosa sonrisa que hizo que su cuerpo convulsionara de forma espontanea se expandió por la blanquecina cara de Edward.

—Te sabes la historia de memoria pero supongo que te encanta oírla de mis labios, siempre me dices que te la cuente y ¿cómo voy yo a oponerme a tus deseos? Los vampiros tenemos prohibido confraternizar con los vuestros, muchos de nosotros piensan que sois una raza inferior muy poco digna de nuestra atención. Pero yo no lo veo así, sois una raza poderosa, con mucha sabiduría y creo que es el miedo el único motivo por el que los míos os rechazan. Yo era como ellos…hasta que te vi. En cuanto enfoqué mi mirada en esos preciosos ojos que tienes tan marrones como la tierra me quede prendado de ti, de tu belleza, de tu dulzura, de toda tu. Empecé de pronto a cuestionar los motivos por los cuales estábamos destinados a ser enemigos y nadie me supo dar una explicación. El Rey Aro junto con Carlisle, mi padre, siguiendo los dictados del consejo formado por miembros de todos los Clanes, me prohibió todo contacto contigo pues tu no eras una humana normal, eras una bruja y por naturaleza enemiga de mi raza. Yo al principio intenté obedecer a mi padre y al consejo, consciente de lo imposible de ese amor, luché contra ti todo lo que pude, del mismo modo que tú lo hiciste contra mí, pero todo fue inútil. Tú me llamabas, yo te llamaba y ninguno de los dos podía hacer oídos sordos al reclamo del amor.

Iniciamos una relación proscrita, secreta, a escondidas, protegidos por este bosque testigo de tantas y tantas noches de amor. Pero una fría noche de Hallowen fuimos descubiertos. Tanya, una vampiresa, celosa porque nunca correspondí a sus sentimientos, nos descubrió y delató pensando que si tu desaparecías yo sería solo para ella. Que poco sabía del amor, de ese amor que se te mete tan dentro que es imposible sacarlo, de ese que atraviesa el tiempo y la distancia, que supera todos los obstáculos, que rompe todas las barreras.

Tu raza te conminó a dejarme pero tú te negaste y fuiste condenada a morir de la forma más horrenda de todas las muertes, la hoguera, la muerte más humillante para una bruja. Mi raza también me dijo que o te dejaba o sería expulsado de entre los míos, cuando me negué, fui condenado a vagar por toda la eternidad. Solo se me permite volver en esta noche de brujas y una vez cada cien años.

-¿Y cómo es que se te concedió ese permiso?

-Nahuel, un mago poderoso, cómplice y testigo de nuestro amor, obligó al Rey Aro a darme ese permiso amenazando con destruir toda nuestra raza si se negaba. Tanto él como mi padre no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer consciente del poder de ese mago. Pero solo tenemos esta noche, eso es a la vez nuestra esperanza y nuestro castigo, ya que mi padre mismo obligó al mago para que el hechizo que me permitía volver tuviera un fallo, tu no recordarías nada. Pero el mago es muy listo y dejo dispuesto que si algún día tú lo hicieras estaríamos juntos para siempre.

—¿No podemos hacer nada para evitarlo, no puedo estar más tiempo separada de ti amor? –le dijo Bella recordando todo, absolutamente todo en ese momento. Lo cierto es que necesitaba oír la historia de sus propios labios porque a pesar de haberla conocido por el libro, no la sentía como suya aunque algo en su interior le indicaba lo contrario. Ahora al escucharlo de labios de su vampiro hermoso recordó ese amor, recordó el secreto, la lucha porque triunfaran sus sentimientos puros y nobles, el enfrentamiento con los miembros de cada raza que se oponían a ese amor. Recordaba su muerte, el calor que se desprendía de aquella hoguera encendida y que recorría su cuerpo convirtiéndolo en cenizas. Pero nada de eso había podido con ese amor. Edward al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su amada sintió que su muerto corazón explotaba y se hinchaba de felicidad, por fin, después de tanto tiempo. Ahora solo les quedaba una última prueba que pasar.

—Ahora que lo has recordado todo, también sabes de sobra como hacerlo amada mía. Una pócima mágica, un simple sorbo acompañado de un mordisco y nuestras almas se unirán para siempre –Bella recordó entonces ese bebedizo que había aprendido a elaborar hoy en su clase de pociones, ¡que bendita causalidad! Todavía lo llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, en sus prisas por marcharse huyendo de Jacob, de su realidad, ni siquiera se había acordado de dársela a su profesor. Edward leyendo el pensamiento de su amada se levantó un momento del lecho y fue a buscar esa pócima que los uniría para siempre. Volvió con ella y se tumbó de nuevo a su lado.

—¿Estas preparada para unirte a mí para toda la eternidad?, ¿para desafiar a todo y a todos?, ¿para vagar sin rumbo fijo eternamente por eso que llamamos nada?

—Sí, lo estoy, junto a ti estoy preparada para lo que sea, siempre que no nos separemos.

—¿Seguro?, nunca en nuestros anteriores encuentros habías estado tan decidida.

—Tal vez fuera porque todavía conservaba una esperanza de que al final nos dejaran vivir nuestra propia vida. Tal vez fuera porque no conseguía recordar tan nítidamente como hoy. Ahora estoy segura de que nunca nos dejarán en paz, ahora lo recuerdo todo al fin.

—¿Preparada entonces? –dijo aquel vampiro hermoso abriendo la botellita que contenía la pócima que los uniría para siempre.

—Sí, estoy preparada –y con estas palabras Edward bebió aquella poción. Reservando un poco del líquido en su boca lo llevó hacia la boca de Bella. La bruja tomó de sus labios aquel bebedizo letal. Ambos se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y muerte, lleno de promesas de futuro. Luego Edward viajó hasta su cuello y la mordió justo en la yugular, marcándola así como suya, introduciendo en su cuerpo su ponzoña mezclada con el veneno que había penetrado en su organismo.

Aprovechando los últimos momentos que les quedaban de vida, Edward beso de nuevo todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo y volviéndola de espaldas, colocó a Bella a cuatro patas con su cara pegada a la almohada y su trasero hacia arriba. La penetró de nuevo sin piedad, ya no había tiempo para preparativos ni ternuras, solo para el deseo. Los movimientos rítmicos, cadenciosos y acompasados, se mezclaban con los gemidos que salían de las gargantas de los dos amantes, Edward salió del interior de su amada poniéndose boca arriba con ella encima de él y en un ágil movimiento la levantó hacia arriba dejándola caer de golpe introduciéndose así de nuevo en ella. Bella le cabalgó con desesperación, ya no era su mente la que mandaba, era su cuerpo, su deseo por él, era amor en estado puro. Los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y desesperados, Bella subía y bajaba con fuerza encontrándose a medio camino con el cuerpo de su amado y así siguieron un buen rato, subiendo, bajando,hasta que ambos, se consumieron en un orgasmo poderoso, único e irrepetible a la vez que exhalaban su último aliento.

El día los sorprendió abrazados el uno al otro y así los encontraron una partida de brujos y vampiros que, por separado, habían salido en su busca. Al ver que ni la distancia ni el tiempo, ni siquiera la misma muerte, había podido con ese amor, tanto vampiros como brujos se miraron con remordimiento, con pesar. Ya ninguno de ellos recordaba la razón de su enemistad, solo que habían crecido con ella, inculcándosela a sus descendientes. Los que más tenían que llorar eran Charlie y Renée, los padres de Bella, que perdían una hija querida en la flor de la vida y no había ningún hechizo y poción mágica que la trajese de vuelta con ellos. Los brujos podían ralentizar el envejecimiento, ganar más años de vida, pero no podían darla una vez que esta se había ido dejando tras de sí solo un cuerpo frío e inerte.

Y Carlisle aquel padre que no había sabido serlo, que escogió el odio antes que el amor, también lloraba, lloraba por aquel hijo del que siempre esperó que recapacitase y volviese de nuevo a donde pertenecía. Pero no supo ver la potencia de su amor. El amor es poderoso cuando es de verdad y nada ni nadie pueden luchar contra él

Una orquesta de clarines y timbales, acompañó a los dos amantes en su último paseo por el bosque hasta la morada que los albergaría para siempre. El mismo mago que siempre los protegió lanzó un poderoso hechizo que permitiría que cada año por Hallowen los dos amantes volvieran a la vida para amarse sin medida durante toda esa noche. Edward ya contaba con eso pues fue ese mismo mago el que una vez le reveló que solo había una forma de estar unidos para siempre. En realidad formaba parte de un plan que al final, cuando por fin Bella recordó, había tenido éxito.

Había pasado un año y Edward empezó a despertarse de su sueño. Sintió como el cuerpo de su amada esposa, porque eso era lo que Bella representaba para él desde el mismo momento en que la había mordido y ella había bebido de sus labios la poción letal, yacía a su lado. La miró dormir unos minutos más, puede que para el resto de los seres que habitaban el bosque y los brujos que vivían en el pueblo, hubiera pasado un año pero para él, solo era el día siguiente a esa noche mágica que habían pasado juntos, la noche que los unió. Poco a poco fue dejando un camino de besos por todo el cuerpo de su amada hasta llegar hasta el centro mismo de su placer. Levantó con cuidado el vestido que alguien le había puesto y arrancó las estorbosas braguitas que la cubrían y sin dudar un segundo introdujo su lengua en esa cavidad que solo era suya. El cuerpo de Bella se retorcía de placer, su mente estaba a caballo entre el sueño y la realidad. Oyó como su vampiro amado la llamaba, pero ella aun no despertaba, la oscuridad la envolvía.

—¡Bella, Bella!, despierta cariño-, la voz que la llamaba se oía cada vez más cerca pero no era la que deseaba escuchar.

—¿Mamá?, ¿eres tú?

—Pues claro hija, ¿quién iba a ser sino?, me habías asustado, te quedaste dormida nada mas volver de la escuela y creo que has tenido una especie de pesadilla. ¿Estás bien hija? –preguntó Renée al ver que su hija parecía como en trance.

—Sí, madre sí lo estoy –respondió Bella que aunque se lo proponía de veras no conseguía recordar nada de lo que había soñado, solo sentía desolación, vació.

—Pues date prisa Alice, Rose y Jacob ya te están esperando abajo para ir al instituto a decorar el gimnasio para la fiesta de esta noche.

Sin demasiadas ganas de fiesta, Bella bajó las escaleras que la separaban del salón donde esperaban sus amigos y junto a ellos fue el instituto donde ya había un montón de alumnos elaborando las típicas calabazas de Hallowen. Toda la tarde les llevó decorarlo y dejar preparado el gimnasio para la fiesta. Regresó a su casa acompañada por Jacob quien veía algo extraño en su actitud, llevaba ya varios días así y el muchacho tenía la certeza de que esa noche marcaría un antes y un después en la relación. Encendió el estéreo de su coche y la canción de Sally resonó dentro del vehículo, una canción muy propia de esa noche y muy acorde con su estado de ánimo. Llegó a casa con el tiempo justo de coger su disfraz de hombre lobo y ponérselo, había escogido ese disfraz debido a la especie de atracción que entre las mujeres ejercía ese personaje de leyenda con la esperanza de recuperar un poco de la atención de Bella.

Bella estaba preciosa con ese disfraz de bruja, era sencillo pero a la vez atrevido y sexy. Nada más llegar a la fiesta se separó de su novio y se mezclo entre la multitud. Acababan de tener una conversación en el coche nada agradable pues había roto con él. No podía aguantarlo más, sentía que tenía que hacerlo, no podía seguir engañándose ella misma y engañarlo a él. No le amaba, nunca lo hizo, y llevaba días preguntándose por qué coño acepto a salir con él. No, ella aspiraba a algo más, a un amor más puro y profundo, quizás no le llegase en esta vida pero nunca dejaría de buscar.

—¿Qué hace una bruja tan guapa sola en una noche como esta? –cuando Bella se volvió hacia aquella voz aterciopelada que le había hablado se quedó con la boca abierta y sin palabras. Ante ella estaba el ser más hermoso que jamás vieron sus ojos. Su disfraz de vampiro le quedaba a la perfección, su cabello cobrizo un poco largo y desordenado, su blanquecina cara en la que destacaban sus ojos dorados. Su disfraz era perfecto, hasta los colmillos y la capa le quedaba que ni pintado. Cuando se fijó un poco más se dio cuenta de que el cabello era el suyo natural, no había pelucas ni tintes, sus ojos tenían unas lentillas que los cambiaban de color pero pudo observar que debajo de aquel hermoso dorado había un verde intenso y profundo. Solo esos colmillos y su disfraz en general estaban hechos por la mano del hombre, o al menos eso parecía.

—Creo que todavía no nos han presentado –le dijo el muchacho mientras los altavoces del gimnasio reproducción Sally Song, canción que a este paso iba a ser su favorita –me llamo Edward Cullen, primo de tu amiga Alice, y soy nuevo en este instituto, pero esa noche seré quien tú quieras que sea ¿bailas?

—Sí –le respondió Bella sin dudar cogiendo el brazo que él le ofrecía. Y los dos se fueron a la pista y muy juntos bailaron esa melodía que habla de amores imposibles. Estaban tan sumergidos en su burbuja que no se dieron cuenta que desde un rincón de la estancia unos ojos tan negros como la noche, los miraban con odio. Jacob estaba loco de celos, ¿de modo que por eso lo había dejado?, ¿por esa mala imitación de un vampiro?, y secretamente se prometió así mismo que no descansaría hasta ver a esos dos separados.

También estaban ajenos a que en otra parte de la sala, su padre, el Jefe de policía Swan, miraba la escena con preocupación. El expediente del chico no era nada bueno ya que había sido expulsado de varios institutos. Una mala relación con su padre era la causa de su rebeldía. Y su hija era un ser tan puro e inocente.

Pero eso sería parte de otra historia, esta termina con dos bailarines danzado al ritmo de una canción triste pero hermosa. Con dos almas que se reencuentran, que se reconocen aun si saberlo, que se llaman, que se buscan y que lucharan contra quien sea necesario para que nada ni nadie los vuelva a separar.

Cuando el amor es verdadero, nada puede separarlos, las almas siempre se encuentran, los cuerpos se funden y las mentes se reconocen. No importa las vueltas que des, el destino es implacable.


End file.
